Final Fantasy X3:A Summoners Fate
by tiamod
Summary: Yuna wakes on a faraway island with nothing but pieces of the airship around her,but later discovers that thats the least of her problems.takes place right after X2. Cancelled/Added a conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy X-3**

**"A Summoner's Fate"**

**Prologue**

**"YUNIE,LOOK!"**

**Rikku yelled excitedly,Yuna quickly rushed to the bridge"Whats wrong?"Yuna replied,"LOOK!"Rikku pointed through the window of the flying airship to reveal a familliar figure walking to Besaid beach from the ocean,"...Tidus!"Yuna was in shock,she couldn't believe her eyes,"Who's Tidus?"Paine asked,almost sounding sarcastic,"It has to be him,I know it is!"Yuna said,ignoring Paine's question.**

**Yuna ran to the elavator,"BROTHER,OPEN THE HATCH!"Rikku yelled,"Why?"Brother asked."Drana ec hu desa vun xiacdeuhc!Ubah dra rydlr huf!"Rikku yelled in Al-bhed,"Fro cruimt E?"Brother yelled back,"Because if you don't Yuna won't speak to you again"Paine said annoyed,"...Ok,hatch is opening"Brother said nervously.**

**While in mid-air,Yuna jumped off the airship and desperately hugs Tidus**

**"Are you real?"**

**Yuna asked,almost crying**

**"I think so"**

**Tidus said blankly**

**Yuna slowly backs off and looks at Tidus to make sure if she's imagining him.**

**"Do I pass?"**

**Yuna nods,"Your back."**

**"I am back,i'm home." **

**Tidus tightly hugs Yuna.**

**"Welcome home."**

**Yuna wraps her arms around Tidus.**

**"Yes.home."**

**Rikku and Paine walk off the airship.**

**"He's the reason Yuna became a sphere hunter,isn't he?"Paine asked.**

**"yeah,...why?"Rikku replied**

**"Well,she found what she was looking for,she has no reason to stay with the Gullwings"**

**"Paine,you don't have a reason to stay either."Rikku stated**

**Paine didn't awnser.**

**"HEY! GET A ROOM,YOU TWO!"A familliar voice yells**

**Yuna turnes around to see Wakka,Lulu,Wakka and Lulu's baby son Vidina,and all the Besaid villiagers on the beach.**

**"WHUSSUP?" Wakka yells**

**"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO WATCH WAKKA!"Tidus yelled back.**

**"HIYA!"Rikku yelled to Tidus**

**Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and leads her to the beach,then Yuna runs faster and almost drags Tidus.**

**"You know,you've changed."said Tidus**

**"Well, you missed a few things."Yuna replied**

**"I wanna hear everything!"**

**"Well... It all began when I saw this sphere of you..."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:Rude Awakening**

**"YUNA,WAKE UP!"**

**Yuna slowly opened her eyes and then realized that she was dreaming,but why was she even asleep?**

**She should be on her way back to Besaid.**

**"YUNA,PLEASE WAKE UP!"Paine begged in a terrified voice.**

**Yuna's eyes finally went into focus and saw a horrified Paine with cuts and scrapes all over her.**

**Yuna then began to move and tried to stand but collapsed in pain.**

**"I can't move my leg,it hurts too much."**

**Paine looked and saw a bloody, disfigured leg.**

**"Try not to move,I think its broken."**

**"Paine,what happened?"**

**"The airship crashed,I don't know how or why or-"**

**"What about the others?"**

**"I don't know, I just now found you,Yuna,what if everyone else is-"**

**"NO!They can't be,we have to look for them."**

**"Yuna,your in no condition to look for anything,we have to get you somewhere safe and stop the bleeding or you'll die."**

**"I'll be fine,for all we know,the others could be dying and need our help."**

**"For all we know there already dead,Yuna,im not risking your life to save someone who is dead."**

**Yuna didn't know what to do,she literally couldn't stand to look for them,**

**Paine won't listen to her,the only thing she could do is think:"Why is this happening,what did I do to deserve this?"**

**Paine looked at her surroundings,aside from the debris and smoke from the airship,**

**she noticed ruins of what looked like a temple far away in the water.**

**"Yuna,does that place look familliar to you?"**

**Yuna slowly looked and then knew exactly where they were.**

**"That's Baaj temple,we must have landed on an island near it"Yuna said,in a slower and quieter voice.**

**"Yuna,whats wrong?"**

**Paine looked at Yuna's leg,blood was everywhere. **

**Paine remembered that Rikku had earlier given Yuna her scarf for good luck.**

**"Yuna,where is Rikku's scarf?I can use it to stop the bleeding."**

**"I left it on my bed in the cabin ."**

**"SHIT!"**

**Paine started panicing,she knew Yuna was slipping away,and there was nothing she could do.**

**Paine stood up to see anything she could use to help Yuna,**

**all of a sudden,Paine felt a needle go through the bottem of her foot.**

**"OUCH!"**

**Paine looked down,she stepped on a hedgehog!**

**Paine's scream scared it and it ran away.**

**"Son of a-"Paine couldn't finish,she just realized that she can save Yuna.**

**Paine took off her shoe and pulled out the quill,then she removed her necklace and slipped the pendant in her pocket.**

**She then tied the string from the necklace to the quill.**

**"Yuna,i'm going to stich up your leg"**

**Yuna didn't awnser**

**"Yuna?"**

**"Oh no."Paine rushed to Yuna and checked her pulse,"She's still alive,she must have fainted" Paine thought.**

**Paine gently turned Yuna on her stomach and then knew why she was bleeding so bad,their is a huge shard of glass stuck in her leg!**

**Paine grabbed the glass and quickly ripped it out of Yuna's leg and then **

**she let out a ear shattering scream so loud that Paine had to cover Yuna's mouth and nose until she passed out.**

**"Sorry Yuna,I don't have a weapon and your screaming could attract fiends"**

**Paine began to stich Yuna's leg which took a hour to complete,**

**but by then it was pitch black and not a star or moon was in the sky.**

**"Oh come on,why won't it work?Fire,FIRE,uh fira?**

**All of a sudden,fire shot out of Paine's ring onto the sand. **

**"Ah ha!It's a fira ring,not a fire ring,if thats the case,the fire shouldn't go out until daytime.**

**"Paine?"**

**Paine turned around too see Yuna sitting against a boulder,so she walked over and sat next to her.**

**"What"**

**"Were going to die here aren't we?"**

**"No,we'll find a way out."**

**"BUT HOW!The airship is gone,the others are probally dead,and I have a broken leg,so how the hell are we getting out of here?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW!We'll get out of here,I promise.We should get some rest"**

**"Fine,but your looking for the others tomorrow."**

**"FINE!"**

**"FINE!"**

**Yuna knew fighting wouldn't solve anything,but her instincts say differen't,all she could is worry about the others**

**and feel sorry for herself,so she went to sleep.**

**"PAINE!"**

**Paine awoke to see Yuna,she had dark circles around her eyes and was very sweaty.**

**"Yuna,whats wrong?"**

**"My leg,look at my leg."**

**Paine stood up and her foot started hurting where the quill went through her skin,but ignored it and walked to Yuna and looked at her leg where she stiched it.**

**"Oh my God!"**

**It was black and purple where she had stiched her,Paine quickly looked at her foot,it was black and purple too.**

**"The quill,it poisoned us."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok,first i'll awnser my only review**

Paine3: I'm glad you liked it,I think its sucks myself,but a friend made me make one .Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:race against time**

**"Ok,now what,your gonna have to cut your foot off,and i'm gonna have cut my leg off?"Yuna said,being sarcastic.**

**"Yuna,now is not the time for jokes"Paine replied.**

**"Who's joking?"**

**"Look,I've been thinking, if the airship crashed on the island,we would be inside it,dead,**

**but when I woke up,I was on the island,and only parts of the airship were around me."**

**"So?"**

**"So,the airship blew up or fell apart in the air,and since it was so high in the air when it blew up,**

**it scattered us everywhere!"**

**"Paine,we are poisoned,were dying,and all you can think of is how we got here?"**

**"Im just curious how-"**

**"WELL I'M CURIOUS ABOUT HOW MUCH TIME WE HAVE BEFORE WE DIE!"**

**"Yuna,what the hell has gotten in to you?"**

**"Well,whatever your problem is,your right,i'll look for some antidotes,because they could be anywhere,**

**and i'll keep an eye out for the others,and you---you just wait here."**

**"Haha,very funny!"**

**"Oh,Yuna,I made something for you for protection."**

**Paine walked around the large boulder Yuna was resting agianst and came back with a long,sharp-**

**"Stick?"**

**"It's a spear,you know,you stab people with it?"**

**"People?"**

**"Fiends,whatever."**

**"I like my guns better"**

**"Yuna,whats your problem?"**

**"Paine,i'm sorry,everything is happening so fast,the airship,my leg,that dream,the-"**

**"What dream?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"Yuna-"**

**"Really,it's nothing."**

**"Ok,i'll be back soon,I promise-"**

**"promises don't mean anything to me anymore,never have since Tidus promised to take me to his Zanarkand"**

**Yuna had lost all hope,she knew he wasn't coming back,**

**but why not?The fayth said they would do there best,**

**or was that there best?Yuna didn't know what to believe anymore.**

**"I'll be back soon,I promise,I know you'll doubt it,but I always keep my promises."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Its been an hour and Paine isn't back yet"**

**Yuna thought**

**Yuna felt useless,all she could do is lay against a rock and slowly die,so she dug through her pockets. **

**"You gotta be kidding me,two antidotes!"**

**Yuna quickly twisted off the cap and drank the antidote,and felt better almost instantly!**

**"Poor Paine,looking for antidotes and had some before she even left,well,I better see what else is in here."**

**Yuna searched her pockets again and found:a x-potion,a charm bangle,and her communicator!**

**Brother had given it to her so they could stay in constant contat with each other,**

**since Yuna,Rikku,and Paine travelled together,they only needed one.**

**Yuna turned on the communicator,it was on low battery,so she had to hurry,**

**she was about to speak,but heard two unfamilliar voices talking on the other line.**

**"What was his name?"**

**"It was "Brother",what a wierd name,huh?"**

**"What about the sister?"**

**"Rikku?No,we haven't found her body yet."**

**"The summoner?"**

**"No,we have only found him and the Hypello."**

**"Well,we have to find the rest before-"**

**"I KNOW LARXENE!We have to find the rest before the boss finds out."**

**Yuna then here's a wierd noise and then.**

**"Axel,it's about time."Larxene said**

**"Nice to see you too,anyways,aparently,Yuna and Paine are alive."**

**"YOU SAW THEM!"the unknown voice said.**

**"I saw Paine,she was muttering "I gotta save Yuna,while I still can"so,she is or was allive"**

**"So if Yuna is dying,just leave alone,Axel,find Paine,then KILL HER!"**

**"Larxene,just because your a suck up and is now incharge of this operation because of it doesn't mean-"**

**"DO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"**

**"Fine...suck up"**

**Yuna then hears the wierd noise again.**

**"So Larxene,whats next?**

**"Ok,here's what were going to do,Zexi-."**

**"OH NO,the batteries died,wait a sec...did she call him "Sexy"?**

**What am I thinking?I gotta warn Paine...somehow."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I gotta save Yuna,while I still can."**

**Paine muttered while walking through the dessert-like island,**

**all she did was walk and walk as if thats all she could do until she fell over dead,**

**all of a sudden,she heard a wierd noise behind her,she quickly turned around and saw a man,**

**in a black trenchcoat,with red spiky hair.**

**"Who the hell are you?"Paine asked,nervously.**

**"Your death...but everyone else calls me Axel."**

**Axel spread his arms arms apart,and all of a sudden,a wheel thing appeared in each of his hands!**

**"OH SHIT!"**

**Axel threw one of his wheel things at Paine but she quickly dodged it and hid behind a tree.**

**"Oh come on,you can do better than that!"Axel taunted**

**Paine had no weapons,no defence,and no time.**

**"Hahaha,this is too easy!"Axel taunted again.**

**Paine saw something moving on the ground it's-.**

**"That damn hedgehog!"**

**Paine had a idea,she kicked the hedgehog on its back and picked it up by its fur on its stomach and waited.**

**All of a sudden,she heard the wierd noise again.**

**"He's moving."Paine thought.**

**In the blink of an eye,he apeared right in front of her!**

**Paine quickly plunged the back of the hedgehog into Axel's heart!**

**"You...stupid...bitch!"**

**Panie hit Axel in the face so hard it forced him to the ground.**

**"That was too easy!Ya know,considering the fact that I just **

**put over onehundred poisonous quills in your body,**

**it all went into your heart too!So that will probally give you twenty seconds to live!"Paine taunted**

**"you...may...have...beaten me...but...the organization...will suceed!"**

**"Whats there plans?"**

**"you...will know...soon...enough."**

**Axel died and slowly faded away.**

**Paine then heard a girl crying,she turned around and saw Rikku,freaking out and held Yuna's gun to her own head**

**"RIKKU NO!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok,I called Axel's weapons "Wheel Things" cause I have no idea of what the hell they are called!Hope you liked Chapter 2! **


	3. Sisterhood

**Authors Note: **Ok, 2 years ago I decided to cancel FFX3-ASF, due to lack of readers and lack of interest. But today I thought to myself "That story had a lot of potential", and my writing skill has somewhat improved since then so I decided to give it another go! However, the feedback of this chapter will determine if this story will go on, If I decide to end this story, consider this the ending, as I at least would like to give this story a somewhat proper ending, as well as another story of mine, Broken, which I also gave up on long ago, anyways, enjoy!

**Previously On Final Fantasy X3 - A Summoners Fate**

- Yuna and Paine awake on a seemingly deserted island, surrounded by pieces of the airship, no other survivors in sight.

- Yuna is injured from a broken leg and is slowly dying from blood loss.

- Paine steps on a peculiar hedgehog, and stitches Yuna's leg with it's quill, only to realize it contained a highly lethal poison.

- Paine remarks that the airship must have fallen apart or crashed with another object in the sky, as the others bodies would be near them as well as the entire airship, not just pieces scattered everywhere.

- Paine heads out to search for the others as well as an antidote for the poison, leaving Yuna behind.

- Yuna goes through her pouches to discover that she had enough antidotes for her and Paine, she cures her poison.

- Yuna finds her communicator and overhears people plotting something, and the one in charge, named Larxene, orders another to kill Paine. Are they the reason the airship went down?

- Hours after leaving Yuna, Paine is ambushed by a man named Axel, she kills him, ironically with the same hedgehog that poisoned her.

- Paine discovers Rikku crying hysterically, holding one of Yuna's guns to her head.

Chapter 3: Sisterhood

_What am I going to do? _Yuna thought to herself.

_I can't just lie here while they kill Paine, even if they don't finish her off, the poison sure will, if I could only move….WAIT! The X-Potion, why didn't I think about it before?_

Yuna quickly grabbed the potion out of her pouch and chugged it down, she could slowly feel the potion coursing through her veins, the pain began to subside, she looked at her body, her cuts and scrapes slowly began to fade away. She looked at her leg, she could feel the bones mending themselves as the sharp pains finally faded.

She stood up, it was nice to be able to stand again.

She looked around at her surroundings.

"….Now what?"

Out of nowhere, a gunshot was fired, from a far away distance.

"…..What the fuck was that!" she yelled, she was completely clueless as to what to do.

"Now now Yuna, watch your language."

Yuna quickly turned around, that voice, it's so familiar…could it….could it be him?

A few feet in front of her a black, dark energy formed out of nothingness, it grew larger and larger, it seemed to be some kind of portal, a figure slowly walked out of it as it disappeared from behind…it was Tidus!

Yuna's heart stopped, and her knees weakened, she began to fall but he quickly ran to her and held her in his arms. She could feel the tears sliding down.

"Is…is it really you this time…is this real?" She closed her eyes and tightly wrapped her arms around him, she refuses let him leave her again.

"Yes…Yuna…it's really me…"

She opened her eyes and stared into his, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She asked, in a saddened voice.

"I can't stay long…I can only stay in this world for so long before I lose my strength."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuna…the people you care about will betray you, you can't…trust…any of them"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Tidus pulled her off of him, and slowly backed away from her fading back into the dark energy.

"Yuna, I'm sorry…..we'll find each other."

"NO"!

She quickly ran to him, but it was too late, he was gone…she felt so empty…she can't handle it anymore. She fell to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes, and fell to sandy ground beneath her. All she could do was cry.

Paine and Rikku violently fumbled over the gun. They each were pulling for it as Rikku tried to force it to her head, but Paine was much stronger.

Paine forced the gun facing toward the sky as a bullet fired out of the gun, shocking Rikku. Paine took the opportunity to knee Rikku in the stomach, forcing her to let go of her grip and fall to the ground. Paine tossed the gun aside and got on her knee eye-level with Rikku.

"Paine…" Rikku said between sobs.

"I can't….I can't….all of them…they're ALL DEAD!" Paine grabbed Rikku's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Rikku! Snap out of it! We don't know that!"

'Brother…he…he was in pieces….he..he had no…he…he…he didn't…"

She busted into tears again and her words were incomprehensible rambling.

Paine slapped her across the face as hard as she could…Rikku sat silent, other than her gasping for air.

"Paine…they're all gone…Brother…Barkeep….Buddy and Shinra…and Yuna…I…I have nothing to live for."

"That's not true…Yuna….she's still alive."

"Sh-she is?" Rikku asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes…but she's badly hurt, and we've both been poisoned."

Rikku reached into her pouch, she had a remedy inside! Se quietly handed it over to Paine, she quickly drank it, and sighed in relief.

"We better get to Yunie, and fast." Rikku said.

"But before that…." Rikku continued…

Rikku walked to debris of the airship and pulled pieces of rubble off a old crate, she opened the crate to reveal her thief blades, Paine's sword, and Yuna's other gun, Rikku slid the gun in her pouch and closed it, and handed Paine her sword.

"Thanks, but we need a way to get to her faster." Paine said.

Rikku slightly grinned.

"I think I got that covered."

Rikku raised her hand in the air and cast Hastega on Paine and herself. And they both ran super speed in Yuna's direction.

"So much work and so little time" Larxene sighed, as she lied on a large boulder. In front of her, the portal of darkness appeared, Vexen emerged from it.

"How's the assignment going?" Vexen asked.

"Not well Vexen, not well."

"We need some results soon, the keyblade master has arrived to the castle."

"ALREADY!"

Interrupted by that familiar sound of that infamous portal, they looked to see Tidus, exiting the portal.

"So did you kill her?" Larxene asked, impatiently.

"No, you see, I have an idea, instead of flat out killing them, why not use them?" Tidus said.

"That's not part of the plan Zexion!" Larxene yelled.

Tidus grinned, his image suddenly deforming and twisting into the image of Zexion.

"If we just kill them, then we have no leads whatsoever"

"Xenmas specifically said to kill them!"

"And we will, when they lead us to what we are looking for, we don't have time to run about searching this entire forsaken world!"

"You know what, you're right. We don't have time for that, so here is what is going to happen, I'm going to find them, beat the information out of them, and kill them myself. Problem solved. You two sit tight, it seems that this is a woman's job!"

"Larxene! Your powers have been extremely unstable lately, the slightest miscalculation could kill you!" Vexen yelled.

"You have more important things to worry about, Vexen, like your hair, for instance." Larxene retorted.

And with that, she summoned the portal and vanished.

Vexen sighed.

"Where's Axel, his services are needed at Castle Oblivion?" Vexen asked.

"It seems that Paine killed him."

"Damn! This mission was supposed to be simple!"

"It seems his cockiness got to him. But don't worry I got an idea, I'll pose as Axel while you make a Axel and Larxene replica."

"Larxene replica?"

"You honestly think Larxene can take down all three of them? Axel couldn't even handle one…not to mention her ego is way bigger than Axel's"

"True, so it seems this mission is on hiatus for now?"

"It seems that way."

Vexen laughed.

"I hope you have a good cover story." Vexen chuckled.

"I'll think of something." Zexion said, with a raised eyebrow.

Darkness devoured both of them, dissipating into nothing.

Before they knew it, Rikku and Paine were already back to the shore where Yuna was. After a moment of wandering, they found her…collapsed on the sand.

"No…Yunie…" Rikku muttered.

"C'mon!" Paine yelled as she rushed to Yuna…Rikku right behind her.

They both pounced on Yuna, who was conscious, causing her to freak out and instinctively toss both of them a few yards away.

"Owie…." Rikku moaned in a whiney tone. Paine sighed.

Yuna knew it was them, but she didn't apologize, or even offer to help them up.

Rikku and Paine stood up, Rikku noticing Yuna swollen red eyes, still pouring tears.

"Yunie…what's wrong?"

Yuna looked at them, the only ones she trust, she closed her eyes and her head sunk.

"Everything." She said, not mentioning her encounter with him. She knew they wouldn't believe her anyways.

Rikku and Paine exchanged worried glances.

"Yuna." Paine said. "You're standing?"

Yuna cracked a fake smile.

"It's a funny story, actually." Yuna replied.

"As much as I love funny stories…" A voice - familiar to Yuna, said.

The dark portal reappeared, Larxene emerged.

"…I have a deadline to meet, so if you don't mind…." Larxene said, as she slowly levitated in the air, a crackling zapping sound could be heard as she placed her palms together.

"Lets get on with it!" She screamed, whirling around in the air, throwing a large energy ball of lightning, as if she were pitching in a baseball game, towards Yuna.

Rikku shoved Yuna out of the way, the ball hitting her as she shrieked, and propelled several yards away onto a boulder. The boulder split as Rikku slid to the ground. She was out cold.

"Rikku!" Yuna screamed.

Just as Yuna turned to face Rikku's direction, Larxene was there, and punched Yuna in the face with her eclectic covered hand. Before Yuna's face even had the chance to recoil from the blow. Larxene hit her again in the chest. Yuna's ribs shattered. 1/1000th of a nanosecond later, Yuna took another blow to the stomach. Then another hit. And another. Again and again and again. 4387 punches later (Roughly 4 nanoseconds later) Larxene performed an extremely powerful uppercut hitting Yuna's chin, shattering Yuna's entire skull into tiny microscopic fragments, skyrocketing her thousands of feet into the air. 3 nanoseconds later, Larxene was several feet above Yuna, holding her arms to the sky as 4 large beams of lightning shot from the heavens and went through Larxene's body, acting as an electrical conductor, she held her palms towards Yuna and a massive beam of lightning shot out of her hands, completely engulfing Yuna and shot her directly into the island ground literally like a meteor. The aftershock decimated the entire island and threw Paine and Rikku in the air. Most of the island was swallowed by the underwater crater. Paine awoke on one of the remaining bits of the island.

EPILOUGE

(Paine POV)

I stared in awe at the Blonde's powers. The second that bolt hit Rikku…I wasn't frozen in fear…no…I was frozen in astonishment.

"Rikku!"

Yuna had screamed, but in that very moment, that very instant, everything had changed. My eyes opened, all I could see was dust, I could hear the sound of violent water crashing all around me. I laid in confusion for what seemed like forever. As my senses came back, an extreme, unbearable throbbing burn soared through my bones. I looked at my body, it was completely mangled, I could feel the broken bones, I panicked I couldn't breathe. Beside me I saw a bottle, oh god, please be a x-potion…damn…a high-potion, it'll have to due. I chugged the little fucker, my bones slowly - and even more so painfully, mended. I still was in enormous pain, cuts and gashes and just achy in general - but I'm not gonna complain, I'll survive - for now. I stood up as the dust finally cleared, my bones cracking with each movement.

"What the fuck just happened?" I said aloud, almost expecting an answer.

As the dust in the sky cleared, I saw her, the girl, floating in the sky consumed by lightning. She was screaming…why?

After a moment, the lightning ceased, and she simply went limp and fell from the sky. Her fall was almost graceful, first she plummeted feet first, then slowly rotated on her back as she glided the rest off the way down. She landed right next to me with an unsettling splat.

I winced at the sound. But I couldn't look away.

Her body and face was covered in burns and lacerations, and had this odd aura around it, darkness flowed from her body, as if she was evaporating away. To my amazement her eyes snapped opened, and met mine, then to the darkness evaporating from her.

"N-no…no! I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers! I - I cant…I…I should have listened…and now…now…"

A tear slid down her face. With a confused gaze, she wiped it onto her finger.

"Wha-wh-what the fu -?"

She faded away.

I found Rikku in face down in the sea. I dragged her to what was left of the shore. After CPR she was breathing, barely conscious, but breathing. Only one more to find, I walked to where I think the shore was - but there was nothing there - just a extremely large crater filled with water - a lake you could say…a lake inches away from a sea…

I stood there dumbfounded - I desperately tried to remember the last time I saw Yuna - it was all so fast…but then it hit me.

Yuna is _gone._

I dropped Rikku, causing her to jolt to life. And I fell to my knees, I couldn't stop sobbing. I could hear Rikku sobbing too - she knew I wouldn't cry for anyone else but the Gullwings. We embraced and sobbed like pms-ing lesbians - bad metaphor - I know…just could find a better way to describe it.

I stared into the lake - it was so still - as if nothing happened. A pyrefly rose from below the lake - I paid no mind until I realized more and more kept surfacing.

I nudged Rikku, and we both stared in awe as the pyreflies merged into a form…of a person…standing on the water…Yuna! I stared at her in amazement, I heard Rikku gasp. Yuna looked…different…her hair was longer…and she wore the typical summoners outfit…and in her hands she held a staff.

She smiled.

"Rikku. Paine. I know the truth now…I am so sorry I ever doubted you two…I love you both so much."

I stared at her, slightly confused, but even more so, I couldn't get over how…majestic and goddess-like she was.

"Yunie." Rikku squealed between sobs. "Please don't leave me!"

Yuna frowned.

"I am sorry. Rikku. I have no choice in the matter. You will find happiness, as have I."

"As have you?" Rikku retorted.

More pyreflies surrounded Yuna it swirled around her beautifully until it started to form - into a man - who wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist as they kissed tenderly.

"Tidus!" Rikku gasped. I kinda felt left out in this little reunion…

They finally parted lips as Tidus stared at Rikku. It was a long moment of silence before he finally spoke to Rikku.

"Um - Do I know you?" He finally said.

Rikku lost it as Tidus and Yuna burst into laughter.

After her cursing and memories of diving with Tidus or something he finally got a word in.

"Must be the new hair." He quipped.

He embraced Yuna, and whispered in her ear.

"You're right." Yuna replied to his whisper.

Tidus stood there as Yuna waked closer to us.

"I have to go." She said.

"But what about us?" Rikku yelped.

Yuna laughed.

"What kind of friend would I be?" she asked

She let go of her staff - it floated in place - as she walked closer to us, holding two icy blue colored rings, placing one In Rikku and my hands.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Blizzaga rings."

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Rikku asked absentmindedly.

"Freeze the sea and walk over it to Baaj temple, there is a teleportation device that will teleport you directly to Luca."

"Yuna." I said.

"I'm really gonna miss you….I love you…but purely in a platonic manner."

Yuna laughed.

"Back at'cha!" she said. "And please, take care of Rikku."

"As if I need taken care of!"

Everyone stood dead silent. Even Tidus glared. Rikku threw another hilarious tantrum.

I decided to give them some time alone before they departed. I sat a few yards away on the ground as they exchanged their final words.

Teary eyed, Rikku finally walked over.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Not Yet. I wanna watch."

"Watch what?" I asked

Rikku just pointed in Yuna's direction. She was dancing on the lake, ever so gracefully. Pyreflies flew about everywhere - I could almost feel the presence of every person who had died here - Buddy, Brother, Shinra, Barkeep, even Axel and the blonde, I could feel that they were finally at peace as the billions of pyreflies swirled around the remains of the island. And as Tidus and Yuna lovingly embraced, they too, joined the others as they departed to the farplane.

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE 2

Well, that's it. The last few paragraphs were rushed so forgive me if they suck. I hope this ending suits you all as it does me! However, as I said earlier…I just may continue the series with a little retcon provided I get enough positive reviews - but I doubt it, so consider this the end if you don't believe in miracles J

It is a shame that I had to kill this story so early on, please do me a HUGE favor by checking out my new Fic "Divine Assassin." so I wont have to do the same to it L Because I really love where it's going and I don't wasn't I interest to die just like for this story and Broken. Speaking of Broken…I'll be writing a resolution to that as well…so look forward to that ^^


End file.
